


Unexpected Complications

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Become friends with Potter and get him to me after you have his trust.'<br/>That had been the plan...<br/>Though that seemed to become more difficult with every minute that Draco spent in the Gryffindor's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected task

**Author's Note:**

> I already have two more chapters so I'll post them at some time soon~!  
> I hope that you enjoy this one!

Draco was standing in the Malfoy Manor in a dark room, the light dimmed and only a few candles in the chandelier made it possible to see the walls of the room.  
The Death Eaters were all sitting around a wooden table that stood in the middle of the room, where the blond had been commanded to stand up.  
He had his unreadable mask on, watching and listening to what the one person he utterly despised said.  
Lord Voldemort stood at one end of the table looking at him with something that could be described as a small smirk; amusement and a kind of arrogance evident in his eyes as he looked down on the Malfoy heir.  
His voice was cold as he told them his newest plan to get Harry Potter, the boy that he had been trying to kill for sixteen years, the boy that lived and would live on, the one person he probably would never destroy no matter how hard he tried.  
His cold, slightly desperate eyes focused onDraco as he demanded, not explained.  
"Draconius Lucius Malfoy. You will get Harry Potter to us. You will be friendly with him. Get his trust, become what they call a friend."  
He spit the word out as if it was a horrible insult.  
"You will betray him and bring him to me. I will take care of him when he is vulnerable from your betrayal," the Dark Lord said in way that made a shiver run down Draco's spine.

He remained as he was, eyes holding confusion for a second, then going back to his cold attitude.  
Asking why he should do something like that was not possible, as the other man wouldn't give him any explanations.  
The Dark Lord never would do that, he would simply demand that the task given was completed. Draco nodded lightly, his lips parting to give his answer.  
"Yes, of course," he said, his voice steady, not trembling; his gaze hard, not emotional.  
It was difficult to do whilst in the presence of a man as cruel as Voldemort though it was what was expected from him.  
There was always someone who had expected Draco to do something.  
Earlier it was his father, now it was that monster that they all called their Lord.  
"Very well, Draco," the pale, almost ghostlike man said and the blond sat back down next to his father who shot him an approving gaze while his mother, who sat on his right, looked at him with a pleased smile, though worry was evident in her eyes.  
Narcissa was the only one in the family that made him feel like a human.  
His father had only tried to shape him to be a perfect Death Eater since the Dark Lord was back.  
Before that, he was a great father; he had given Draco everything he needed.  
Soon though, the blond saw that there was one thing his father had never given him. Affection.  
As a kid he had been taught how to be a proper man and affection, love or kindness just hadn't been something that was used in that process.  
Whilst Draco was thinking about those things, he had his mask on, he hadn't changed his expression, just how he had learnt it.  
He was trying to find out why Voldemort had wanted him to do this mission.  
He didn't like it, not at all.   
Of course, he'd always wanted to be the Gryffindor's friend but that hadn't worked when they were younger, so Draco had made it his mission to make the other's life hell; he wanted to show him how he felt.  
He never begun attacking Harry though, that always was either the brunette himself or his two closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.  
He couldn't help regretting some of their more serious fights now though.  
Their constant fighting seemed to be so irrelevant with a war right in their doorways.  
Draco almost sighed, then refrained.  
He shook the thoughts out of his head, deciding it was safer to listen to the maniac that stood at the end of the table.  
To him, following the Dark Lord was just something that he did because he was expected to do so, as well to keep his mother safe.  
She was the only thing that really held him there. Well, the only thing besides the fact that he would be completely alone if he quit this, as well as dead soon after.  
The Dark Lord didn't seem to like traitors.  
"When I have him, I'll end him. This time for sure," were the words that made Draco get back to reality, as well as the words that closed the meeting.  
The dark clothed men and women rose from the table, nodding lightly as a 'good bye' then vanished with the typical signs of apparition. Voldemort was the only one that stayed there, along with Nagini.  
The pale man looked at Draco, then motioned him to come after him. Alone.  
The blond nodded, then did as he was told, his father looking at him as if he was proud of him, at which Draco restrained the urge to roll his eyes.  
His mother once again shot him a worried glance, which the Malfoy heir met with a small, reassuring smile, then continued walking after the slightly taller man, following him into a secluded room.  
"Sit down Draco," the Dark Lord said, motioning to a chair that stood in the middle of the dark room, where the blond then sat down, staring at the completely plain walls of his surroundings.  
"You want to know why I wanted to have you here," he said, slightly smirking as Draco nodded wordlessly, swallowing in fear of what might await him now.  
"Well..." The man said "I gave you a mission." Draco again nodded, wondering where this would get to as the man added "I gave it to you with a reason."  
Now the blond was curious, he wanted to know more of it, wanted to know why he should be the one that befriends the brunette, be the one that would have to betray him as well afterwards.  
Though of course he did not dare ask. Voldemort seemed to know what the other was thinking as he continued speaking.  
"You're the one that gets under his skin, the one that can get a reaction out of him," he said and suddenly Draco realized just how true those words were.  
He was always the one that fought and combatted with the smaller boy, the one that drove him insane.  
Draco let a small smirk slip to his lips, to which the taller male just chuckled.  
"I see that you get what I mean," he said, adding "now go and don't disappoint me Draco." he said and the blond stood up.  
"I won't," Draco said, standing up at once.  
"Draco." The Dark Lord then interrupted his walk.  
"Yes?" The Slytherin said, feeling as though he was stunned.  
"I expect I don't have to tell you what will happen if you fail."

Draco shook his head, forcing himself to speak without the fear slipping into his voice."Good. Now, remember. Your failure means you family's failure."Draco once again nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he finally was allowed to walk out of the rooms and towards his mother who had been waiting.He gave her a sign to show that he was alright, then went into his room.He now had a smirk on his face as he mumbled, "This will be interesting." Though the thought of failure still lingered in his mind.


	2. The list and preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Draco has gotten his task, what will he do about it?

Draco had spent most of the time that was left before he would go to Hogwarts with thinking about how he might win Potter, no, Harry over.

He took a quill and a parchment and began writing.

**Impress him somehow**

**Get his attention without fighting with him**

**Be civil with the Bloodtraitor and the Mudblood**

Draco shivered at that thought though figured that he had to use a lot of acting skills since the boy who lived wouldn't trust him even a bit if he acted like he usually did.

The blond then continued writing:

**Apologi**

The male shook his head. No. Anything but that. He drew a line through the word, not even wanting to think about apologizing to Harry Potter.

**Ask for a second chance**

The thought was almost as disgusting as apologizing though since Draco was rather intelligent; he knew that it was necessary.

After staring at the list that already seemed to be his downfall, he lay down and closed his eyes. He actually hated this plan by now though of course would act it out, not wanting his mother to get into trouble.

Draco put his things back into his already packed trunk.

He would leave for Hogwarts tomorrow and his plan started the minute that he would get onto the huge train.

The next morning, Draco woke up and stretched, then looked at the time and sighed. He'd have to stand up now and soon he would be a completely different person.

The blond dressed and looked at himself, the typical Slytherin school robes thrown over his usual ones. He relaxed his features, trying to form a smile that looked anything but evil and disdainful though he wasn't quite sure if he managed. He was a Malfoy after all and those rather weren't known for their warm and heartfelt smiles. In fact, the only warm smile he had ever seen when it came to the Malfoy family was the one his mother would direct at him when she knew that nobody was there.

Draco went downstairs towards the dining room where his breakfast already stood, a huge meal prepared by the just as great amount of house elves that the Malfoys were holding. The young man knew that he also would have to refrain from any comments about the in his eyes rather pathetic creatures that since that would anger Hermione the most though also Harry and he couldn't have that happening.

The blond began eating a slice of toast, looking around in the room that he had eaten in since he was only a small child.  
The room was held in light colours. The walls were white, flower patterns painted on them. It was one of the few rooms that Narcissa had decorated, not Lucius which was why it looked this happy. Most of the rooms in the manor looked rather dark and intimidating for anyone who never had been in a pureblood household before, blood traitors not counting, of course.

After having finished his meal, Draco stood up and walked towards his mother's chambers, knocking onto the door. He politely waited for the allowance to enter and stepped in, looking at his mother who sat at her desk, writing something, probably a letter.

The woman looked up and at her son, that rare smile coming to her lips as she saw who the visitor was. "Draco, my dear." She simply greeted and Draco knew everything that was implied in those three words.

He sat down onto the chair that stood right next to her, a beautiful one, decorated with gold and silver patterns that graced the smooth surface of it, then started talking rather quietly.

"I need your… I need you to show me a few ways to keep my temper, mother" he said, knowing that his mother was the one he would be able to learn that from, not his father.

Narcissa Malfoy was able to hold her temper despite seeing her husband kneeling in the dirt and basically selling their only son to a complete maniac that could kill them all in a split second had he decided they weren't useful anymore. Not to forget that Lucius Malfoy managed to be the one that always messed up, which wasn't the best way to help their family's condition either.  
To Draco, Narcissa was the one and only person that would be able to teach him, especially since his father was one of the most short-tempered persons Draco had ever met.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled, this time in a strict manner, her lips only a thin line as she nodded courtly "I shall do so." She said and looked Draco in the eyes, then began her lecture.

Draco sighed in content as he left the room they had been in, now knowing exactly what he'd have to do. It had been the right decision to go to his mother for those teachings though they hadn't been able to go through all points he needed since Draco had to leave to the station.

Since his fourth year, Draco would always go to the train alone, his father not wanting to accompany which meant that his mother wasn't allowed to either, that having angered the woman though she knew that especially this year, it would be necessary for Draco to go alone so that it would be easier for him to begin his mission.

Draco went outside of the Manor, looking up at the blue sky, watching the few white clouds that could be seen.

He then closed his eyes and apparated himself to Kings Cross station, his luggage with him as he stepped through the Muggles that were running all over the place, his expression emotionless instead of disgusted as he usually would look, passing those idiots that were obviously too dumb to study such a marvelous subject as magic.

Making sure that nobody saw him of course, the blond ran through the brick wall between the platforms nine and ten, finding himself on the hidden platform where the train to Hogwarts would depart, platform nine three quarters.

He looked around and there was he already.  
His prey.

Harry Potter.


	3. And the fun begins

As Draco saw him, his heart began beating faster, knowing that he would have to act now.

The male sighed and straightened his back, then walked over to the Golden Trio that immediately took on a defence position though Draco simply waved them off.

"I'm not here to start a fight, Potter." He said and watched as their faces concerted in a confused expression, they all trying to find out what he meant by that.  
Ron of course was the first one to talk again.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, Malfoy? You always want to start a fight!" he said and Draco couldn't help but sigh.

"How would you know, Weasley?" he asked simply and turned to face Harry once again, the male shocked that the Malfoy heir had addressed his friend with his surname and not some curse word or the usual "Weasel".  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry then threw in and the blond simply looked at him as he closed his eyes for a second, searching for the right words before he said.  
"I'd like a second chance."

Draco watched the reaction this sentence had provoked and couldn't help but smile slightly.

His prey, Harry, simply stood there with wide eyes, that held confusion as well as worry and it seemed as though he simply wasn't able to comprehend those words.  
Hermione was the first one that spoke; her voice as calm as she could manage at that moment, her eyes mostly filled with doubt.

"Why would you ask something like that?" the girl wondered "How would we know that you won't betray us?"

Draco sighed, of course having known that a question like that would come.

"Well, the thing is, you cannot know that." He said simply "I can only give you my word, Granger, nothing more, nothing less."

Seeing the Muggleborn's eyes widen at the lack of cursing and the civilty, he smiled to himself, knowing that it had helped a great deal in gaining their trust already since especially the bushy haired girl would think rational about the matter.

Hermione nodded lightly at that and pulled Harry a bit aside, whispering something in his ear that the blond wasn't able to hear.

Harry then nodded as well and turned back to Draco, the doubt still clearly evident in his eyes though Draco would work on that. He was sure of it.

"I guess we can try being civil with each other." He said, his voice sounding a bit pressed though Draco smiled at him and held out his hand, much like he did at their first day at Hogwarts.

To the blond, using that gesture made him vulnerable and Hermione seemed to understand that as she gasped and shushed Ron who looked as though he wanted to kill Draco or to throw up, probably both.

Harry looked at Draco, then the offered hand and slowly, silently took it in his own, strong one and they shook hands.

The blond looked at Harry, then let go of his hand and stepped back.

"I hope this works out well." He said and added "I'll see you then, Potter."

He turned to the other two "Weasley, Granger.", then went towards the train where he greeted his Slytherin friends which knew from their parents that Draco would have to start a friendship with their enemy though none knew the exact plan since it was secret.

The huge mass of people entered the Hogwarts Express and Draco sat down in a carriage that was close to Harry and his friends, though not too close.

He could see the dark haired wizard glance over to him more than enough during the ride, looking away whenever their gazes crossed.

After a while, Draco simply pulled out a book and began reading, still feeling those curious and doubting glances towards him.

The ride to Hogwarts was a calm one and nothing spectacular happened, something that the Slytherin welcomed very much since he had to continue to think about different tactics to use that would help him with gaining Harry's trust.

Feeling the train slow down, Draco stood up and took his carriages, levitating them outside of the train where they were greeted by Hagrid.

Instead of mumbling an insult as he usually would, the Malfoy heir simply nodded at the man and continued walking.

From afar, he could still hear the confused "Harry, is something wrong with Malfoy?"

The blond smirked lightly at that. His plan most definitely was working.

Entering the big halls of Hogwarts, Draco looked around though everything looked like it usually did, nothing having changed in the place that Draco considered his second and maybe even better home.

The Malfoy always had enjoyed his time at Hogwarts and especially when the Dark Lord came back, he had rather spent his time in the old castle than in the Manor though that was something that nobody was allowed to know.

As everyone was seated in the Great Hall, Draco patiently waited through Dumbledor's usual speech, then watched as the new first years were sorted.  
Quite the few joined his house and he applauded them with everyone else on their table.

During the meal though, he once again felt gazes on his back.

Looking around, he saw half of the Gryffindor table glancing over to him.

As Draco then raised an eyebrow, they looked away though the blond could feel one pair of eyes on him throughout the whole meal.

Having finished, he stood up early and gracefully stepped out of the Great Hall.  
Not even a second later then, there were steps right behind him.

Leaving the room, Draco heard a familiar voice.

"Malfoy!" Harry called out and the Slytherin turned around, looking at the tall Gryffindor that made his way over to him, a hand running through the already tousled, brown hair.

"What is it?" the blond asked simply, without the trademark smirk though, since he didn't want to end his mission before it truly had begun.

"Tell me what you're planning." Harry demanded. "Why do you try being friends now?" he added, confused and angry, probably because he wasn't able to figure Draco out.

Draco was right. This surely would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you liked it.  
> I'm sorry but the next chapters are going to need some time because   
> of school and such .-.  
> Sorry,  
> Micki <3


End file.
